Haunted House
by Azetha Mei
Summary: Shikamaru merasa bosan dengan hidupnya yang selalu tenang dan damai. Maka ia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu hal yang merepotkan yaitu mencari hantu. Namun hal itu malah membuatnya bertemu sosok cantik yang selalu menggangu pikirannya.


**Haunted House**

Rate T

Genre : Misteri & Romance

Disclaimer : Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Abal, Gaje, OOC, Typo (s), dan masih banyak lagi.

Terinspirasi dari sebuah manga yang berjudul sama dan dengan bantuan imajinasi yang terlalu banyak di otak Mei, terciptalah fanfic ini.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

CHAPTER 1

Aku merasa hidupku selalu membosankan, setiap harinya aku melakukan aktivitas yang sama. Kehidupanku selalu tenang dan damai, rasanya tak ada yang menarik dalam hidupku.

Tapi aku telah menemukan hal menarik saat kembali ke kota kelahiranku Kota Konoha, yaitu sebuah rumah kosong yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Rumah itu agak aneh, karena masih dipenuhi oleh perabotan walaupun sudah ditinggal oleh penghuninya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Dan rumornya rumah itu berhantu. Katanya sering terdengar suara permainan piano yang menyedihkan dari dalam rumah tersebut. Dan saat dicek tak ada siapapun didalam rumah.

Ku putuskan untuk mengakhiri segala hal membosankan dalam hidupku dengan menyelidiki rumah tersebut. Itulah sebabnya sekarang, aku berdiri di depan rumah kosong ini.

Aku memandang sekitarku, rumah ini benar-benar tidak terawat. Halaman rumah ini penuh dengan ilalang dan rumput gajah, namun jalan menuju pintu utama masih sangat bagus dan terawat. Rumah ini seperti mengundangku untuk masuk kedalam.

Aku mulai melangkah mendekati pintu dan membukanya. "Kurasa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menarik."

Normal POV

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang diikat seperti nanas sedang memasuki sebuah rumah kosong. Sang pemuda mulai menjelajahi setiap ruangan yang terdapat di rumah tersebut, ia berniat mencari dimana keberadaan piano yang selalu melantunkan permainan piano yang sangat sedih.

Ia melihat sebuah grand piano berwarna putih di sudut sebuah ruangan. Ruangan tersebut adalah ruangan yang paling terawat dari semua ruangan yang ia temui di rumah ini. Dan ruang yang paling sedikit perabotannya karena hanya terdapat sebuah lemari kayu yang terkunci dan sebuah grand piano yang berada tepat di samping jendela.

Sang pemuda menghampiri grand piano tersebut dan memencet setiap tuts pada piano tersebut. Suara piano tersebut sangat bagus bahkan sangat indah. Setelah memastikan bahwa piano tersebut dapat berfungsi, pemuda nanas tersebut duduk di sudut ruangan hendak melihat sendiri piano itu berbunyi tanpa ada yang memainkannya.

Semenit...

Dua menit...

Lima menit...

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu dan tak ada suara piano yang terdengar bahkan tidak ada penampakan apa-apa.

Sedangkan di luar, matahari mulai kembali keperaduaannya, hal itu membuat sang pemuda memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Medokusai. Ternyata tak ada hantunya. Ini cuma rumah tua yang kosong dan tak terawat." Kata sang pemuda ketika hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah tersebut.

Ting...ting..ting...tong..ting..

Terdengar suara piano mengalun dari arah belakang sang pemuda. Pemuda tersebut segera membalikan badannya dan kembali melangkah ke ruangan dimana piano tadi berada. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tak salah.

Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut blonde sebahu sedang memainkan piano tersebut. Jendela di samping piano tersebut terbuka, membawa angin masuk dan meniupkan gaun putih serta rambut si gadis. Sedangkan jemari sang gadis sibuk memainkan lagu Fur Elise dan permainan pianonya sangat indah sekaligus terdengar menyedihkan.

Pemuda tersebut memberanikan diri untuk mendekati sang gadis, yang tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Apa kau nyata?" tanya sang pemuda saat berada di samping gadis tersebut.

Sang gadis hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan sang pemuda dan kembali melanjutkan permainannya.

"Apa kau manusia?" tanya sang pemuda sekali lagi.

Sang gadis menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh "Apa urusanmu datang kemari? Apa kau kesini untuk bertemu setan?" tanya sang gadis dengan suara seperti bisikan.

". . . ." pemuda itu tak menjawab namun mulai menjauh dari si gadis dan pianonya.

"Disini memang ada setannya kok." Gadis itu tersenyum mengerikan lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu... keluarga yang tinggal disini tewas karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Aku juga ingin melihat mereka... Dan aku selalu menunggu mereka, disini." Kata sang gadis.

Kini sang gadis berdiri dan mulai mendekat kepada sang pemuda, ia menatap tajam mata sang pemuda.

"Aku bosan menunggu sendirian..." kini tangan sang gadis mulai membelai lembut pipi sang pemuda.

Sang pemuda dapat merasakan betapa dinginnya tangan sang gadis. "Apa kau mau menemaniku?" bisik sang gadis tepat di telinga pemuda nanas tersebut.

Sang pemuda segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sang gadis.

"Kenapa? Kau takut ya..." kata sang gadis sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Sang pemuda tersenyum, "Takut? Aku sama sekali tidak takut kok. Aku malah tertarik."

". . . ." Sang gadis terkejut mendengar jawaban sang pemuda, namun tetap menunjukkan raut muka yang datar.

Kini sang pemuda mulai melangkah pergi, "Hari sudah semakin larut, sebaiknya aku segera pulang."

". . . . "

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang?" ucap sang pemuda sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah sang gadis, namun ia mendapati ruangan itu telah kosong.

"Kemana perginya gadis tadi?" Sang pemuda meninggalkan rumah itu dengan santai. Tetapi pikiran sang pemuda dipenuhi sebuah pertanyaan "Gadis tadi manusia atau hantu?"

TBC

Terima kasih kepada para reader yang udah mau baca fanfic ini.

Mei seneng banget bisa tuangin ide ini ke dalam bentuk tulisan. Hahahaha...*tertawa puas*

Fanfic ini, Mei buat disela-sela ngerjain laporan kerja. Akibatnya kepala Mei berasap-asap nih dan kayaknya perlu diservice dulu.

Karena Mei mau ke toko otak dulu, jadi sampai disini dulu ya...

Jangan lupa Review minna...


End file.
